


Zuko's Furbysona

by firelord-zuzu-the-jerkbender (fatherlords)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cursed, Gen, Short, Trans Zuko (Avatar), furbyverse, zukos furbysona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/firelord-zuzu-the-jerkbender
Summary: From tumblr
Kudos: 19





	Zuko's Furbysona

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you zukka discord for putting me in jail for my crimes, you encouraged this to get worse 😃

[please look at the post and all of its notes for this to be better](https://firelord-zuzu-the-jerkbender.tumblr.com/post/624281663021744128/zuko-in-a-furby-binder)

Zuko laid back against the steps, his shirt stripped to display his bright purple furby binder. His pants were loose and breezy, the countless furby pictures staring unblinkingly in all directions. Ever since Koh stole the face of his last furbysona, Zuko had been feeling down. It was okay though, because Sokka helped him to redesign a red furbysona, making a blue one for himself.


End file.
